


First Night: Pleasure

by Rikuzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, One of Two Nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikuzo/pseuds/Rikuzo
Summary: ; in which Jian Lang walks around the chalet after a party in boxers -- just boxers, and the boys all want a taste of him without them. The First night of Two in this short R18 series.





	First Night: Pleasure

"Jian Lang? Going to sleep?"

The boy looked behind him at the guy standing in his doorway as he wiped his hair dry with a towel. "Yeah," he answered, smiling.

It seemed the taller boy was stunned for a moment, but Jian Lang paid no heed to it. He felt it was a little weird -- or something -- he couldn't put his finger on it, but he turned back to his mirror sleepily and continued to dry his hair. A late shower had been all he needed after such a tiring party.

"A-Alright," the guy said, turning on his heel and exiting the room. "Guess we'll all be turning in soon too."

"'Kay," Jian Lang called, yawning as he shut his bedroom door and started tossing his clothes off. He just wasn't used to sleeping with his clothes on, come on.

First his shirt, and then his tank top, before his shorts -- it all piled up as a stack of clothes on the ground. He sighed, stretching. Today was good, and he did want to go to sleep, but it didn't feel right to not go downstairs and make himself a warm cup of coffee first. The fact was, coffee was something he could sleep with as long as he only took half a cup.

So he did.

Bounded downstairs clad in nothing but boxers, craving for a simple cup of coffee -- expecting the night to go simply and wake up simply with another cup of coffee. Just how he liked it.

No.

That wasn't happening. And especially not on this night.

As soon as he had started trotting down the steps, he couldn't help but feel the stares he was getting as he made his way to the kitchen. It felt -- Well, he didn't know, but it made him shudder.

He ignored it, as always. Told himself it was just a feeling.

Well, it was.

But then one of the guys started to approach him, and he felt the back of his boxers being tugged upwards. It was a daring move, even for a guy his age.

Jian Lang turned to look at him. "What are you--" he laughed, puzzled. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing," the guy replied, a smile on his face. There was something unsettling about that smile that made Jian Lang flush, face red. Something that made it sexy -- like it wasn't a smile -- but a smirk. He shuddered.

Now wasn't a good time to feel hot and bothered over a seemingly cocky smirk that made his heart pound.

Or so it seemed.

"You know, Jian Lang, there's something really bothering me about you these days," the guy started, his eyes staring deep into Jian Lang's.

"Really?" The shorter boy choked out. "You can let me know -- I can do something about it..."

"Yeah," the guy smiled, appeased with such an answer. "I'm sure you can."

In no time, Jian Lang was backed against the kitchen counter, the taller boy leaning over him, broad shoulders and outstanding figure making him swallow. Something sexy-- Something so deliciously masculine--

The guy leaned down, his voice low. His lips kissed Jian Lang's ear. "You."

Jian Lang looked up, pink tainting his cheeks. "What?"

"You, I said. You walk around in nothing but boxers with that cute little butt of your's, and your hair tousled up so pretty-- We guys only have so much resistance, you know?"

"Resistance?" Jian Lang laughed, not understanding. He voiced that part out. "I don't under--"

"I know," the boy growled, voice lower than before. "But I'm telling you now. That you look sexy in almost absolutely nothing. It doesn't leave a lot to the imagination."

Jian Lang's face heated up. It was straightforward enough that he could understand without any problems. But he still didn't know why. Why would a normal teenage boy be turned on by some other dude walking around in just boxers? Wasn't that just a normal boys thing?

"In case you're wondering," the guy continued, clearing his throat, hands pressed firmly next to Jian Lang's head- "You're just too sexy to pass up. Boys like you --

\-- really need a lesson."

In a flash, Jian Lang's boxers were yanked downwards, and he squirmed into a sloppy, rough kiss, his face reddening with each growing contact.

His tongue danced with the other's, his arms finding themselves at the back of that guy's head, pulling him closer.

He had to admit -- this guy's kisses were good. It even made him--

"Hard already? Just from a kiss?" The taller boy shook with smug laughter, grinding his own erection down on Jian Lang's, eliciting a loud cry from the boy beneath him. "Oh, and what a nice voice. Honestly, not even a girl's could compare. And how sensitive. Your body just wouldn't listen even if you protested."

"No--" Jian Lang flushed, embarassed. "That's not it--"

"Oh, this is it," the guy murmured, licking his lips. "What a lewd body you have, Jian Lang."

"I don't-- what--" the shorter boy managed, suddenly conscious of his naked body. This was-- This was----

"Hush," the guy above him growled, low and hungry. "You seem loud in bed, and sex in the kitchen sure is kinky, but it'd do your back a favour to bring you up to your bedroom."

Jian Lang's mind was in a whirl, and he could do nothing but nod dizzily as he was hoisted up -- princess style -- and carried back to his room, feeling the stares on his back almost immediately after they left the kitchen.

Once they were back in his room, the guy who had been carrying him lowered him down onto the bed, Jian Lang's boxers in one hand and the forgotten cup of coffee in the other. It was, admittedly, kind of problematic to put all three objects down -- counting Jian Lang -- but a quick stop to the nightstand to put down his cup of coffee quickly freed up enough hands to place everything down without any chaos.

Jian Lang squirmed on the sheets, sleepy. He tossed and turned, and upon feeling the cold air hit his body, he blushed, embarassed like before; realizing that he was naked.

The guy who stood over him swallowed. This-- Well, this was just plain dangerous. Perhaps his resistance really was to crumble after all. He had considered letting the boy sleep, but the position he was in, and those adorable flushed cheeks -- it turned him on like no other.

"Hey, are you tired?" He whispered, low in the shorter boy's ear. Jian Lang shuddered in response, not exactly clear about his current situation either.

"I don't know," Jian Lang replied, clutching the sheets. His body writhed in discomfort; whether from the cold air or from the fact that someone else's eyes were gazing upon it as if it were some sort of main course.

Well, that wasn't wrong.

The guy lowered his lips down to kiss Jian Lang's neck, his tongue trailing downwards slowly, as if to relish in the taste of his bare, uncovered skin. So smooth, so supple--

Jian Lang whined softly, conflicted with the new sensations that were filling him with each touch. Each time the boy he was beneath of caressed the sensitive nubs on his chest, or nibbled on the skin near his collarbone -- or slid his hands across the flesh of the inner parts of his thighs -- it was all so foreign to him.

"Are you afraid?" The guy asked this time, pressing his forehead to Jian Lang's. It was a reassuring gesture, Jian Lang knew.

"I don't know," the shorter boy said, not even sure what he was to be afraid of.

"That's fine too," the boy above him chuckled, and Jian Lang flushed, noticing the clinking sound of the guy's belt being undone in haste. Soon his legs were spreaded apart, and he looked on in confusion. He wasn't in the least bit experienced, truth be told.

But he knew something was coming. He just didn't want to ask.

"Don't worry," the taller boy said, pausing as he tugged his own boxers down. "I'm not going in yet. I'm just gonna--"

"Ungh!"

"--rub against you-"

That last part of his sentence was finished breathily, the guy panting as he slid his erection between Jian Lang's thighs, the twitching shaft grinding against every inch of Jian Lang's own member.

Jian Lang uncontrollably let out a loud moan, seconds later embarassed by his own lewd voice. He covered his face in humiliation as more of his cries spilled out of his mouth.

"Ahh! No--" he managed, after a solid five to seven minutes of non-stop, relentless grinding, but his partner would not stop. In fact, it was useless to ask him to stop now that he was pretty much slicking their erections together and grinding and grinding--

And it felt good, Jian Lang would never admit though. It felt amazing.

It made him see stars to hear the wet sounds of their cocks dripping with precum, slicking each other with the substance, and the sound of the bed creaking at every thrust of the taller boy's hips, grinding downwards faster and faster. It excited him.

It made him squirm; made him writhe with pleasure, made him clutch the sheets as his knuckles turned white.

The guy leaned down above him, rubbing his finger against the tip of Jian Lang's erection, and the smaller boy arched his back, losing his control and cumming over his own stomach with a strangled cry.

The grinding stopped for a moment, as the taller boy looked upon Jian Lang's flushed, sensitive state, post-orgasm -- but it wasn't enough. He smirked. Another round...

He pulled Jian Lang into a heated kiss, the bed creaking as he pulled the boy's body flush against his own. Their bodies rocked, grinding slowly, before the taller guy gave up and whispered for Jian Lang to relax, before he slowly eased in a finger into the smaller boy's entrance.

Jian Lang squirmed, whimpering in discomfort. Admittedly, it was pretty painful, to have that finger press into him and stretch... but there was this sense of unease, of... awaiting pleasure.

He mewled, spreading his thighs wider with blush painting his cheeks. "If it helps to ease the pain," he panted. "Keep... going..."

The guy was finally losing his resistance. He never knew Jian Lang could be this lewd...

He grunted, adding a finger. Perhaps it would be easier to stretch the smaller boy's entrance by scissoring it with two fingers... He paused for a moment to coat both his fingers with his own saliva, before slipping them back inside, and soon he added a third, only to decide that Jian Lang was pretty ready by then.

"I think -- I really can't hold back anymore -- I --" The guy swallowed, not sure of what to say. He stroked his own erection, pumping it a little though it was already swollen and at its largest length, throbbing from the desire to sheath itself within Jian Lang's tight warmth. "Urgh..."

Jian Lang's eyes widened as he watched the taller boy rub himself in his hands, not realizing until now that it was so... big. He didn't go around speculating at other boys' 'assets', but this was...

"I don't-" he choked out, sinking further into the sheets. "I don't think it can even fit--"

"It will," the guy answered, holding Jian Lang's legs open, holding back the urge to nosebleed at the rewarding sight. "I'll make sure that it fits."

Jian Lang shuddered in response, feeling the tip press up against his entrance. Just that made him see stars...

His face heated up as it pushed in further, filling him up inch by inch. He felt it spread his insides, rubbing the inner parts of him. He could feel it press against that spot that made him sob; made him bite the sheets, made him cry out.

He let out a long, humiliating whine, his thighs trembling as the taller boy began to slide in and out of him, lifting up his hips so Jian Lang could see the place where they were connected, and how he fucked him nice and slow.

Jian Lang shyed away from the sight, averting his gaze as blush crept onto his face. The feeling, to him, was weird; to be penetrated by something as big and thick as another guy's cock -- to have it rub against his inner walls, the wet sounds embarassing to hear.

"Don't look away," the boy above him commanded, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. "I want you to see..."

He shoved himself deeper.

"Mmnngh...!" Jian Lang hissed, his eyes watering as he took all of the boy inside of him, the huge thing abusing his prostate and making him cry out pitifully. "Too much..." he mewled. "It's too-- ngh-!"

"Ahh," the guy breathed, rubbing himself against that same sensitive spot. "Is it here? I'm sure it's here -- Your face is so red, so cute-- Does it feel good? Hm?"

Jian Lang struggled to respond, squirming pathetically as the pace quickened and each thrust was aimed directly at his sweet spot. Soon, the boy above him was pounding into him, quick and precise; and he was forced to let out the wanton moans he had been trying so hard to hold back.

"I--" he struggled, swallowing. The pace slowed all of the sudden, and he found himself writhing with a foreign dissatisfaction. There was something he wanted--

Something--

Tears pricked at his eyes, and he clutched the sheets, thrusting back against the guy leaning just above him; watching him intently -- devouring him with that hungry gaze, a boy who got what he wanted.

"Yes..." the guy chuckled, his breathing quickening as he watched Jian Lang fuck himself on his cock, pleasuring himself since he wasn't moving as fast as the smaller boy wanted him to. "That's it... You want it, don't you?"

Jian Lang could only nod as the older boy began to roughen his thrusting until it was the pounding that he had come to love, his heart pounding as he shuddered, his orgasm approaching. "P-please," he pleaded -- not knowing for what -- his throat hoarse from crying out. The boy above him smirked.

"Don't worry," he purred, leaning down for a heated kiss of hungry lapping, Jian Lang moaning into the kiss -- though it never did muffle much.

Soon, the shorter boy was screaming, his voice growing high-pitched as his body twitched, expelling out his seed in a thick load of milky white. It shot all over his stomach, and was a lewd sight to behold.

Truly.

It was enough to bring his partner to his own orgasm, the clenching of his swollen entrance upon the guy's cock driving the latter towards his climax -- his own load filling Jian Lang up to the brim, his insides overflowing with the thick, milky liquid. It almost made pulling out of him impossible, since such a sight was just too... erotic. It could have made him hard again, perhaps -- only if he hadn't noticed Jian Lang's exhaustion, and the beads of sweat running down his forehead.

To have such rough sex on his first time... was it too much?

Such a question didn't really need to be asked. But the guy wasn't really thinking of leaving yet. Not when he had to take responsibility for the younger one's state.

"Sorry," he said, apologizing first, before he leaned down to press a kiss to Jian Lang's forehead. "I figure you'll be too sore to move, so I'll clean you up later, okay? For now... I think you should rest. I mean, it'd be a pain to clean up later since you wouldn't be as loose as present, but--"

"All's fine."

The taller boy's eyes widened as Jian Lang pulled his body closer, hugging him tight.

"There's no point getting so nervous about what to do next right now, right? After all, you're the one who has made my body like this... So, just do what you think you should. I can't quite move anyway."

The guy stared silently for a moment, unsure of what to say, before he smiled gently.

"Alright then. But for now-"

He wrapped his arms around Jian Lang's waist, pulling the blankets over them.

"Goodnight... Jian Lang."

**Author's Note:**

> First Night: Jian Lang gets done by one of those brave boys, who actually dared to speak his hidden desires...
> 
> Second Night: Jian Lang wakes up in the middle of the night, only to find four pairs of eyes staring down at him, and down at his almost naked body--


End file.
